borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Lowest Level to beat Playthrough 1
I just took down destroyer at level 36 playthrough 1(make sure to shoot off arms), completed all off the tasks(guns parts are tough to find, revolver hides piece in burned out vehicle) GregALLover As I'm sure many will agree, levelling is WAY too fast in Borderlands. In my latest Hunter playthrough (with no DLC) I've been trying to beat the game at the lowest level possible by avoiding almost all of the side missions. I haven't been too strict (as I've done the ones which gave me fire and corrosive elemental artifacts for Bloodwing when they became marked as "trivial") and so far I'm mid level 25 and about to tackle the Rakk Hive. I took down Taylor Kobb (a level 29 mission) at level 24 and that was REALLY bloody hellacious. I'm prolly gonna do all the side missions just before taking down the Destroyer, but by then most of them should be trivial and get me hardly any XP at all. Has anyone else tried to end Playthrough 1 at a low a level as possible? If so what level did you beat Playthrough 1 at? CaptainFrantic 09:51, May 17, 2010 (UTC) i assume you have to do this single player? but yeah, ill start one up and give it a bash. i'll upload a pic when i finish --tibbz-- Cool. BTW the only "cheat" I've used is to increase my backpack capacity to 100 using WillowTree. I do this with all my characters, as a game that's all about loot which restricts the amount of loot you can carry seems a bit self defeating. I'll also post a picture when I finish but don't hold ya breath ... it may take me some time as I have to farm extensively to give me enough money to buy things from the vendors. I'm also OCD about orange weapons and I simply have to buy every one I find hehe. CaptainFrantic 14:14, May 17, 2010 (UTC) ok, ill mod backpack too, save getting xp from claptraps. heres a pic of me next to a dead sledge, while lvl 14. was lvl 13 before i killed him >.> and yeah. opened chest before thought to take a piccy.i'm finding that its not really the bosses that are the problem (lvl 11 when i killed roid rage LOL) but more the bruisers and the badasses... they 1 shot me atm. might just be because i havnt found a gun using boss yet --tibbz-- Krom dead, lvl 19. incredibly easy, just charged up with phasewalk and tore him apart with a corrosive smg, but as you can see in the pic he bugged. turret died+dropped his sidearm, but he was still alive and shouting orders to his men XD, found a nice new shield in the vendor there too. high capacity ftw! Rakk hive down too. got to him at lvl 20, and holy... is he hard (how he should be at the correct lvl imo) but i gained 2 levels from killing him :( pretty much ran out of ammo and had to tun round the chests there to get more XD well, finished :). busy afternoon/evening http://img138.imageshack.us/img138/7492/destroyera.jpg baron flynt+his 2 goons were insane (lvl 22-24 on them -.-), but once you get into the swing of popping out while he is reloading, its just whittle him down. then after that i must have killed <10 normal enemies, the crimson lance boss dude is just so frustrating, had to separate his 2 guards and kill them 1 at a time through a crack in the boxes, but then he was easy. skipped most of the enemies from then onwards because they were so hard to kill 7-8 levels above me and gave way too much xp. so i phasewalked +ran the rest. killed the destroyer using a trusty tediore savior (lvl 17) and it was about a 25 min fight, but not hard. not like he is predictable at all. killing him got me lvl 26, so i guess thats my final level, but i killed him as 25, so thatll do. i didn't do a single side mission whatsoever, and the only thing i altered was my backpack. everything else was 100% legitimate and i would love to see other people attempt this to see if they can beat me :P (btw, sorry for the huge pics and thanks to whoever edits them into thumbnails, please delete this line when you alter the destroyer pic. i don't know how) --Tibbz-- Wow! That was fast. Siren at Level 26 eh? ... that's a tough benchmark to beat that you've set there. Obviously my Hunter isn't going to be able to top that. He's level 25 already. I haven't been taking this as seriously as you did hahaha. But yeah, a Siren is obviously the way to go when it comes to finishing at as low a level as possible due to her phase-walk ability. I may start a new Hunter or Soldier sometime though and see how low I can go with them (never played as Berserker yet ... doesn't appeal to my play style). It'll take me MUCH longer than you did though ... man I'm slow. Anyways, like I said, good job dude and thanks for setting a benchmark. A few questions though. Did you dupe any weapons into that playthrough or did you just use what you found? Did you notice any difference in the quality of dropped loot or stuff in chests? Also, just out of interest, how did your weapon proficiencies look at the end of that run? CaptainFrantic 10:53, May 18, 2010 (UTC) i didn't dupe any weapons into the playthrough, just ended up using whatever i found, which mainly consisted of a lvl 19 double anarchy, found on lucky's roof (purple), tediore savior lvl 17 found in one of the chests by tannis, a corrosive smg from a vending machine (i think in crazy earls) i was far too low level to use it when i bought it, but saved it for crimson lance, and some vladof sniper i used to bait people out, had since very early levels. with chests, i never went out of my way to get them, because i'd probably die on the way, and dint want to complete any of the challenges. but in the 40 odd i did open i didnt notice any considerable change, i still found a wide range of rarities, most of the items were about 3 levels lower then the enemies in the area. but yeah, thats with very few chests open so don't conclude anything from that. my weapon proficiencies were 1 in sniper, 1 in shotgun, and around 23 in smg's. everything else was 0 --tibbz-- now can you do zombie island and general knoxx at lowest level possible? Heyoooo! 14:24, May 18, 2010 @Heyoooo!- As soon as i get my xbox back, I'll get to work on it. SIDE NOTE: What character should i use for the DLC playthroughs? Mazman1521 17:36, May 18, 2010 (UTC) use your lilith and keep on going with the same character GLHFDS <= (good luck have fun dont suck) set the borderlands wiki record for lowest level beating all the playthrough... though.. if you want to hit crawmerax after you beat general knoxx its your choice dude :D Heyoooo! 18:44, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Ok, will do, but i might need some semi good weapons to keep from the uber fail that would happen otherwise.Mazman1521 20:07, May 18, 2010 (UTC) thats my lilith! not his, but as for zombies+knoxx. will probably be around a week at least before i can start. in the middle of my exams atm, and this is the result of a day off :P --tibbz--